bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Baker Street Wiki:Image policy
This policy has been written with the intention of helping users to upload and use images in the correct manner on this wiki. Since most of the images in use or likely to be used in the future are under copyright we need to make sure we are using images in the correct way. Following this policy reduces the possibility of us getting into trouble over images, it means that there is less work for the admins and it organises images to make it easier to find what you are looking for. How to upload images to this wiki Images should only be uploaded to this wiki provided you are giving the following information: *'Licensing information' **When uploading an image please select a choice from the drop down menu on Licensing. Most images will fall under fair use. *'A category' **Once the image has been uploaded please add a category to the image File. Most images will already have a category they apply to, you can look at our Image categories to check. If this information is not given then the image runs the risk of being deleted by an admin. How to use images on this wiki * Pictures should be named sensibly, preferably with a title that describes it, not a random series of numbers and letters. * Do not upload fan-created images into articles – this means nothing that has been photo-shopped (apart from minor edits to improve clarity/quality) and no fanart. * Please use high quality images wherever possible – if the only image you have is blurry then feel free to use that, but please look for as high quality as possible. * Try not to add multiples of the same or very similar images. * Images should complement articles, not overwhelm them. On very short articles there is no need for more than one image. Short articles should have their text expanded upon before extra images are added. * On in-universe pages (for example, character articles) images should preferably be a screen cap of the actual scene or character rather than a publicity shot. * Articles on actors or crew only need one good quality image, recently taken if possible * Articles on characters only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added. * Articles on locations only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added (where locations are concerned, adding images taken from different angles, showing different features is fine). * Articles on films/books/TV shows etc. only need more than one image if the images are quite different and have particular significance/reason for being added. * Please note: This wiki should not be used for uploading images simply for use on other sites. Any images uploaded to this wiki that are not used somewhere on this wiki may be deleted. Consequences for not following this policy Don't worry too much about getting things wrong! For a first mistake we will simply explain our policy, guide you to read this page and warn you that on a second time the image may be deleted. If this policy is not followed on a second occasion then the image runs the risk of being deleted by an admin. It's each person's responsibility to make sure they are using images correctly. Also see: *Baker Street Wiki:Policy for all our policies *If you need any help understanding this policy then please ask an admin *For further information on images and fair use see this informative Staff Blog: Understanding Fair Use Category:Policy